Nick and Judy Wilde
by Catbear02
Summary: This follows the lives of Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. They got together and took the big step to move in together. Nick already has something up his sleeve but will this new promotion bring him down before he can rise to the top.
1. Chapter 1: The Start

Welcome to the wonderful place known as ZooTopia, where animals get along whether they be predator or prey. It's a place where anything can happen, it's a place where even a fox and a rabbit can get married. Which brings me to this moment. Through good times and bad, Judy Hopps has saved my fur and tail plenty of times.

I can still remember how we met. I was scamming the usual crowd, and had even proven the legality of my actions, but when she came to me for the second time she caught me in a bind. "Tax Evasion" is what she called it, and on top of that she stole my favorite line too, "It's called a hustle sweetheart." Hard to believe that the carrot pen she used on me would have such an important role in the making of us. My name is Nick Wilde and I am proud to say that the love of my life is a rabbit.

Chapter 1

Nick

"Nick! Hey Nick! C'mon let's go we have work to do." A loud bunny had called out.

"Yes dear, I'm moving as fast as i can." I had barely managed to yawn out.

I had glanced around and it was finally a reality, I was living with Judy in her apartment. It was a thing that I was always looking forward to. Especially the nights when she stays up with me, because each night she does, the morning after i find her still sleeping while we are tangled up in each other's arms.

"You must really regret staying up late last night. Would you like me to get you some coffee?" Judy had asked. "Chief Bogo has really got to start giving you less paperwork."

"That would be amazing. I know it seems unfair but if we're going to start a family soon i'm going to have to start looking for something better paying." I said, glancing at Judy's stomach while sliding towards the edge of the bed.

"I know, but does he really need to do this any longer? You've been doing more than your share of paperwork." Judy protested while handing me a cup of coffee.

"Oh Judes, if you knew just how much i wanted to tell him off and show him where he can put that paperwork." I said with a smile.

Judy laughed, walked over to me, leaned down and gave me a kiss.

I laughed and said "Look, you've grown a bit. You used to be leaning down just a little, now it's more prominent."

Judy punched my arm as she was laughing, which made me spill my coffee a little. "You better watch it there Mr. Wilde."

While laughing I started to drink my coffee as I thought about what our life is going to be like. We're going to have children soon and it's already been a little over a month so this child could arrive at any moment.

Authors note: I have currently 13 pages to this story typed out and all it needs is to be edited further on. I am currently in school and i classify myself as a workaholic, so it may be a length of time before i upload my next chapter. My editor is also in school and has a job. I have further plans to go on, after this fan fiction is over, I write most of my content after work around midnight to 1:00 am. My editor and I take about an hour and a half to personally go through the story and edit 3 pages. I would again like to note that we have 10 more pages to do and I'm still writing even as we don't edit. Thank you, sit back and enjoy the show.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Judy**

When did I fall for that sly fox? Was it after i had left Zootopia and went back home? I'm not sure exactly when, but i'm just glad that i came back. I can't imagine what it would be like to live in a world without him. I can still remember the time that Nick had agreed to come stay with my family and I for a holiday. We ended up staying for a good month afterward. Nick had started to help my dad with the farm and we ended up with one of our best harvests we've ever had. Nick had been such a help. He was up with the morning sun, something he hasn't done since then, and after supper and a drink or two, we'd both be tired and end up falling asleep in my bed holding each other.

"Wilde report in." I said in my best impersonation of the control falcon.

"Shit." Nick said as he shot up and was reaching for a walkie talkie that wasn't there.

I couldn't help but to burst out in laughter as his face started to turn red with embarrassment. As we laughed, he decided to lay back down. I found myself admiring his chest fur; he always kept it nice, neat, and trimmed whereas with his tail he took great pride in the length of his fur and was always grooming it with a brush or comb.

"Hey, come here you. I'm not sure if I'm ready to get up for the day." He had said with a smile and all the charm he could.

"You know just what to say, don't you?" I said with a smile to match.

"Well I try." He laughed.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and gave him another kiss.

"Deet...deet...deet...deet…" Nick's watch started to go off with an alarm which had meant that if he delayed any longer he wouldn't be able to get a head start on grooming his tail.

"Well Carrots i need to get going on my tail, otherwise it won't be done 'till bedtime." He said as he got up and set his coffee cup down.

Looking at his back i could see the scars of when we had to corner a Moonshade dealer all alone, no backup on standby.

As soon as I had seen the dealer, I had called for backup to be on standby and patrolling near. The dealer, a leopard, and the buyer, and otter, were both in a back alley where not many would see the deal go down. The otter got away in the end but we figured it would be okay as long as we got the leopard, so we went in on the leopard from both ends of the alley and then he charged Nick. Nick was in a state of shock so the leopard ended up getting his paws around his throat and slamming Nick down through a nearby glass table and embedding glass shards into his back. At the time, i didn't realize that he was so badly hurt. He then turned to me but Nick was back in action and pissed at the leopard. Nick jumped, shifted and kicked the back of the leopard's head, leaning on his left leg while he pointed his torso towards the ground and outstretched his right leg to reach the head.

Stunned at what had just happened, the leopard stared at Nick as Nick gave him the most sly smirk i had ever seen. Most likely because he was able to reach the head but when asked he always said that it was because my back up had spotted us and came right away.

But shortly after they had tackled and arrested him, Nick smiled at me. As i stared into those deep emerald green eyes of passion, they suddenly rolled back and Nick collapsed due to pain. One hospital stay later, he was released from the hospital with a warning that the injuries caused by the glass might leave scars.

Snapping me out of space was the little devil child kicking me. I must have been making a face of discomfort because i heard a chuckle come from Nick as he walked in.

"Is our little angel being mean again?" He joked.

"Oh yeah, they're kicking again. No mercy either." I said with discomfort.

Nick had walked up and put his paw on my stomach. Where the baby continued to kick for a moment and then stopped.

"Looky there, they just wanted their daddy." He said as he chuckled.

"Is someone volunteering to get up with them every night then?" I asked.

We both laughed and i looked into those gorgeous eyes again. But I was interrupted by the clock bell striking ten times.

"Well let's get our uniforms on." I said. "Oh and dibs on the bathroom today."

"Damn, well at least let me get my uniform off the rack before you do." He said as he hurried toward the bathroom.

Authors Note: I just want to thank you all for reading this. I did not expect it to be as much of a hit as it is. To be frank I didn't plan on even making this story public, but my editors wanted me to and I'm glad I did. I haven't been able to get a good editing session in, so it may be a while before i can post another chapter but I am going to try my hardest to get it out to you. All I ask is for some patience and support. (I don't edit my notes, so by my notes I'm sure you can tell i need the editor.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Nick**

I never understood how one animal can take up so much time putting on one outfit. I have my uniform on and ready to go in less than five minutes, and she takes an upwards of half an hour. So with my uniform on i decided to go warm up the car. It was getting cold out and could start to snow any day now. I grabbed the keys and went to go start the car, but surprisingly it was warm out that day. So instead i went and grabbed our coats and put them in the back seat.

I walked back inside and grabbed my to-go mug and Judy's bottle. I filled my cup with some more coffee and Judy had whatever healthy drink she was trying this time. I knew what would end up happening, she wouldn't like the taste of it and would then beg me for some of my coffee. The only thing is, i prefer my coffee black, unlike her. She likes hers with a hazelnut creamer and some sugar. So i grabbed my bag and threw in the hazelnut powdered creamer and some sugar in a sealed container.

Five minutes later Judy stepped out and she was all fancied up. She had combed her fur, which made her even more beautiful than ever.

"How do i look?" She asked innocently.

"Well for one, if i couldn't stop looking at you before, it'll be impossible now." I said giving her a warm and gentle smile.

Her eyes lit up from the compliment, and i could see her cheeks blushing through her fur.

"Thank you." She said as she walked over and grabbed my paw looking me in the eyes.

I bent down and gave her a kiss and then gave her a hug and said. "No problem Mrs. Wilde."

She gave me the most loving, adorable eyes and smile that i had seen in a while.

"Let's go Judes." I said with a simper.

We headed out of the apartment and started for the car. After a minute or two we got to the car and as I hopped into the driver's seat I saw Judy take a drink out of her bottle and give a funny face.

"Well are you going to choke that down, or are you going to drink my coffee?" I teased as I handed her my bag.

Without saying a word, she grabbed my coffee, putting the creamer and sugar into the mug.

She took a drink of coffee and said: "Mmm, now that's the stuff of dreams right there."

"Well it definitely has its charms, but i still prefer black." I said as I took the cup back, grabbed a sip and started the car.

It's a five or ten minute drive, but today I had left extra early so i could talk to Chief Bogo about something. The promotion wasn't the only reason i had been doing doing all this paperwork, and that was the day i was going to ask the question i had actually wanted to. I started down the road and everything was going smooth. The radio had on some Black Saber, a popular rock band back in the day, and then the news came on.

"Today we cover the ongoing mystery of who ZPD Chief Officer Bogo is going to promote to head officer. In other words, the person who's going to be second in command of the Zootopia police. Chief bogo released a list of his potential candidates, and one of his first two choices is almost certainly getting the job. His third choice is almost getting laughed at, but his fourth, however, could still be in the mix." The radio announcer bubbled.

"Nick, maybe he has Clawhauser as the third choice." Judy said. "I've always wondered who my next new boss will be."

"First choice goes out to John Stripinger, a tiger who was born into a military inclined family. He has been in 13 successful missions, all of which were B rank." The radio announcer went on.

"Oh yeah the newbie, he is a good choice." I Piped in.

"Now remember folks, i'm just now reading the reports from the ZPD on what these officers have accomplished. You're hearing my genuine reactions live here on "The animal rocker"." He continued. "Let's move on to the next nominee. He is a certain Rhino known as Chang Longhorn, who has served on 19 successful missions ranging anywhere from E-class all the way to A-class. Not sure how many of each, but that's still quite impressive, even if it is only one A rank."

"I put my money on the rhino." Judy said.

"Now folks, you're gonna want to get a load of this one: the next candidate- is a fox! His name is Nick Wilde and he's been on the force for two years. But all jokes aside, let's look at his qualifications." The host said

I had to pull over, and fight back tears. I had been doing all that paperwork, and covering so many extra hours for people, just to get that promotion, and now i'm nothing but the laughing stock of the community.

"Let's look at the details. Wow! Look at that! Get this, this little guy has been a part of a whole 29 successful missions, a wide variety of rank and type, including

the top secret and extremely dangerous S rank missions. You heard right people, missions, plural. What a guy." He marveled.

When i heard that, I realized that out of everyone, i was the most qualified. "I beat myself up over nothing." I thought, laughing to myself a little. "I really do have a shot"

"The final member of Bogo's list is a mysterious Puma who goes by the name of Evelyn Hunters. She has a classified background, so there's know way of telling if she's qualified." The host said. "And That concludes our possible picks for the new Head Officer."

I could feel Judy staring at me in the passenger seat. I set back off on the road as I tried not to meet her gaze.

After a moment Judy had broke the silence. "You are in the running for that new promotion Nick. All those nights of doing Bogo's paperwork are finally paying off."

"Judes, I rationalizedworked out long ago that Bogo would be making a new spot soon. Let's face it, the crime rate isn't going down and he's not getting any younger. I have worked my perfect tail off and this is proof that it wasn't for nothing." I boasted, already putting my mask of confidence back on.

"Im proud of you." She said.

"Oh come on, this is nothing. Those S rank missions though, they were hell." I said.

Judy let out a little giggle and answered: "I know, i was right there with you. one of them was supposed to be an A rank mission, but it escalated into a hostage situation with bomb threats. But with a quick thought and a huge stroke of luck, we were able to diffuse the situation.."

"Well carrots, i would love to reminisce some more, but we're here." I said.

I quickly find our parking spot and park the car. As i turn it off, i look at Judy, and I start to think about what it's going to be like with a baby, and of what my life as a father will constitute. My mind enveloped in thought, my body puts itself in autopilot. I grab my coffee, get out, lock the door and grab Judy's paw as we start heading into the station.

"Alright Carrots, I need to talk to Bogo about something. Go ahead and keep the coffee." I say as i hand her my mug and then depart in search of Chief Bogo.

Author Notes: I had pushed my editor to whip out this chapter but near the end, after a shot of NyQuil from a couple hours ago, I had to go to sleep. I was going to finalize it all yesterday but 11 and a half hours of work while being sick, I couldn't do it. So, I said "Tonight is the night." and finished it up. I have A LOT more ready and needing an edit but I'm working to edit when I can.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Judy**

I was a little sad to see Nick go but there was nothing I could do but carry on with my day. I kept walking down the hallway, heading towards the break room to see my post, when I started to feel nauseous.

"Just a bit of nausea," I say to myself. "I can get through thi-"

I start sprinting for the nearest bathroom as I can feel myself about to puke. I sprint as fast as I can and I cover my mouth with my paw. I get into the bathroom and barely make it to the toilet before puking. I hadn't had much, only today's breakfast of oatmeal and berries. I decided to sit down using the stall walls as a backrest.

"Ugh, at least I still have some coffee." I say as I take a drink.

I stand up and I start my walk to the break room again.

On my way there I see Officer Hunters looking at her phone.

" Hunters? My names Judy Hopps, I heard that you were nominated for the new promotion that's coming up." I say as I walk up to her.

"HI Judy and yeah, Bogo had me transferred from my old department to here. I had almost put in my two-week notice but then I saw him negotiating with my boss, mind you, my old boss was a bear." She said.

"Wow, Bogo stood up to a bear? Where did you work?" I asked with excitement.

Her face went dark and for a split second, I could see the eyes of a cold hearted killer.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I am literally not allowed to talk about anything else but what I've already shared.

"Alright," I answer. "It's understandable, everyone has their secrets."

At that, we talked a little about the weather and I asked how she feels about possibly being second to Bogo himself.

"It's a huge honor that he wants me to work for him, let alone lead the police department." She answered. "Sorry would love to stay and chat but I have to get going, I need to start my patrol."

With that, we exchanged our goodbyes and I finished my walk to the break room.

I looked at the schedule and it said that I was put on the light duty of paperwork. So I headed off towards the offices and took this opportunity to send Nick an email telling him to send some paperwork my way.

I was halfway to the offices when Nick responds saying "No way this is happening right now… Bogo just told me that I'm not getting the spot… DAMN IT! :("

I didn't know how to respond to that so I left it at that. I finished my walk to the offices and went to an open solo office. The office had decently sized walls around it as to not let any irritants start to annoy you. All you had was a chair, the walls, and your computer.

I sat down and logged in, and my usual background popped up. It was of me and Nick. We were at the park in a special spot that Nick had found by accident while searching for me. The picture was perfectly timed during sunset.

I gave a deep breath and then I started typing out my paperwork and what little paperwork Nick sent me. 

Authors note: This is the raw material that I have. If it seems its in a different style, it's because it is. Previously I could wind up changing almost the entire chapter and flow of the story. Yes in the end it does fall on me to make the change, but I also do recognize the importance of another look at the context.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Nick**

I can't believe this. Bogo just completely destroyed my hopes in getting that job.

"I don't know what he was thinking but I will show him that I deserve that job more than anyone else." I think to myself.

Even though it happened a while ago I was still more than pissed off at him. I walked to the break room and I saw that I was written off the schedule today with the optional paperwork. I looked and saw Judy was doing paperwork too, so I decided to go to the offices.

"Fluff is doing some of my paperwork anyway." I say to myself, reassuring myself that it won't be so bad.

As I get to the offices I can hear the flurry and speed of each keystroke produced by each animal. Everyone hates it when I get sent to early morning paperwork, I can type an impressive constant of 200 words per minute over long periods of time.

I look around and I spot her, she's working at one of the solo offices so I decided to go over to one that's near her and mess with her a little.

It was a perfect set up the one sitting next to her had finished and logged out, most likely going on to break. So I hopped on and logged in slowly.

I started to work on the paperwork and I started going painstakingly slow and casually building my speed up and then crashing it back down to a snail like speed. Then without warning, I went full speed and listened for the sound of judy's backspace to be spammed. Sure enough, I heard it within seconds of going full speed and so I decided to go back down to the average typing speed. I kept up this antic of slowing down and speeding up until I could hear Judy starting to get more violent on her keyboard and causing her keystrokes to be loud. So I had to seize this opportunity and I got up and went to her office entryway.

"Hey, I'm trying to work over here mind going a little easier on those keys there?" I say in a fake annoyed tone.

"Alright, I'll keep it down." She said through her frustration.

"No, I don't think you realize just how much of a distraction you are." I say with a stern voice, trying to get her to look away from her screen.

With success as she turned, she said. "Let me tell you something buck-" She couldn't finish her sentence because of the shock

"What might that be." I say as her face turns red with embarrassment

"Oh, you stupid fox." She said shaking her head.

I let out a laugh and watched her go back to her paperwork.

"So what happened with Bogo?" She said to me.

"Nothing much, just being a dick." I lied.

"Alright then, you should get back to your work then." she informed me.

As I strolled back over to my office is started my paperwork again and this time I went into autopilot after a few minutes. The only thing that ran through my mind was my encounter I had with Bogo earlier.

"Sir, can I ask you a few things?" I asked Bogo.

"What is it, Wilde? I'm busy and you're not even needed today, go home and get some rest for tomorrow. You're going to need it." He said to me with a stern voice.

"It will only take a moment." I continued. "If it all possible I'm going to need to take a couple days off, Judy too. I plan to propose to her and with all these hours we work there's no way I could do it without."

I went into my calendar and I sent the days that I need off to his phone through an e-mail.

He glanced at the dates I said and he told me. "It should be manageable but it's going to be hard doing the paperwork for those days without you. I'll most likely send them to Lion "loud keys" Manederson."

"Thank you, sir, and about that new position." I said nervously.

"I knew this would come up." He said. "I wouldn't hold your breath on getting that job, Ms Hunters is, and this stays classified, well, was part of the hidden Black Spots association and I am taking note of your incentive as an officer. I noticed that since the day after creating this job crossed my mind, you have been staying late and shoving out loads of paperwork that other officers never finished, and because of that I don't think that you deserve _this_ job." He proclaimed.

Snapping out of the flashback I noticed that I hadn't heard Judy's keyboard in a while. So I stand up and go to her entryway again and she's passed out sleeping. I look at the clock and it says that there's still another two hours till she's off. So I decided to let her sleep and put down the privacy curtain. Right before I sat down to get back to my work I decided to go back into her office and send the rest of her paperwork to me."

"Sleep well, Carrots." I say as I leave her office.

I get back to work and I go all out on the keyboard as to make it sound like two people are typing.

Little by little, paper by paper, report after report, I finally finished up my work as well as hers. I looked at the clock and saw that there were fifteen minutes left to kill, so I logged out and went over and woke her up.

"Huh, what, oh shit! I need to finish my wo-" She said frantically but stopped when she saw it was all done.

"Relax Carrots, I got it done for you, you were so peaceful I didn't want to wake you." I said to her.

"Nicky, you didn't have to." She said.

"I know, but hey we got fifteen minutes to spare, let's go to the break room." I said with a smile.

With that, she logged off and grabbed the mug of what little coffee was left as we then both got up and started for the break room, all the way there we were holding paws.

We saw a few animals giving us weird looks as we walked but we didn't care. We had each other and that's all that mattered.

We arrived at the break room, and I immediately grabbed my cup from Judy and refilled it.

"Ahh, that's the stuff. The mixture of the bitter black with the taste of the sweet sugar and hazelnut." I say.

We look around and I see an empty love seat so I lead Judy over and we sit down.

"That about wraps up the Zootopian news report but before we go let's look at this new position opening up at the ZPD, Chief Bogo is going to promote one of three candidates into a position most animals are calling "Head officer" but the official name has yet to be decided. Not too long ago there were four candidates but Chang Longhorn had dropped out stating that "There's already an herbivore as the leader, another wouldn't show the values and balance that Zootropolis has to offer". The remaining choices belong to John Stripinger, Evelyn Hunters and the unlikely underdog Nick Wilde. Thank you and have a good day Zootropolis." The news lady had said.

"Well, we know that I'm out of the race. Bogo giving me all this false hope." I said coldly.

"Hey cheer up Nicky, I don't care what he says there is no doubt in my mind that you are the only one suited for that job." Judy said comfortingly.

I stared into Judy's bright amethyst eyes and I couldn't help but smile. Every time I look into those eyes a calming sensation runs through me.

Suddenly without warning the Bell rang out telling most people that it was time to go.

We got up and started heading for the door, neither of us said anything but I could tell she was lost in thought. Soon I too was lost in thought. Thinking about why chief Bogo would get my hopes up.

"Woah, what's all that smoke for?" Judy quipped.

"Well aren't you just a funny bunny." I said through a laugh

"So, penny for your thoughts." She said.

"Just Bogo." I said. "Somehow, he got my hopes up, but it all came crashing down."

"Nick, don't let him get to you. I'm sure that he hasn't said anything but he's got something planned, call it mother's intuition." She said to me.

"Alright. I shall remain vigilant and continue my hard work." I said jokingly. "I think I can get him to change his mind."

We arrived at the car where Judy volunteered to drive back, I didn't protest, I just hopped in and decided to take a snooze.

***Authors Note: This is the second chapter of raw material. The first had some good feed back, so I decided let's do another. I hope everyone likes the new style, so to speak, but I would also like to make a couple shout outs.

UnknownAsOfToday xilantus

For giving me the push I needed to get out the last chapter, and for the positive reinforcement, I needed to get this one out. Also a special message to Unknown, the length will get longer, please just Catbear with me til the chapters start to get there.

PS: Always looking for an editor. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Judy**

After I start heading down the road I look over at Nick, who was fast asleep. I gave a short chuckle at the sight. Does he not realize that we'll be home soon? Oh well.

"Nicky, wake up." I said to him in a gentle manner.

"Huh, oh, okay." Nick said through a yawn.

"Drink some more of your coffee." I say to him.

"Yes, ma'am." Nick said as he started to chug the coffee.

I gave out a little giggle as we started to get near the apartment.

"Hey, when we get in the apartment why don't you take a shower. That might help you wake up because you're not going to bed this early, not on my watch." I tell him.

"Alright, a nice rejuvenating shower might be good for me anyway." Nick had said through a smile.

I pull into our usual parking spot and I look over at Nick. I can see the stress and the strain and exhaustion that this promotion is putting on him. We get out and I see Nick trying to lock the vehicle without realizing that he had no keys. I let out another laugh and then lock the car.

As I walk into the apartment I see Nick start to rinse out his coffee cup and then set it on the counter. I hung the keys up and started to think about dinner.

"Okay, I'm going to go take that shower now. It might be while, I didn't get to take care of my tail like I usually do. All that paperwork kept me busy." Nick stated aloud.

"Alright. You're in the clear officer." I say jokingly.

He laughs a little and then walks over to the bathroom. He leaves the door open so I can hear the shower start up. He always did leave the door open when he showered, even before we got together.

I remember one day he invited me over to celebrate a tough mission that we had pulled off flawlessly. He had some blueberry wine as well as a grape wine. Nothing fancy just some cheap wine. I had a glass of blueberry wine and he said a joke right as I took a drink, I couldn't help it, I tried to drink what I could but some of it sprayed out of my mouth all over him. Which had only caused us to laugh more. After we got a hold of ourselves he told me he was going to shower. I had heard the water going for a while and then I needed to ask him a question but I got caught so off guard that when I saw Nick's silhouette through the shower curtain I had forgotten what I was going to ask.

"Judy. Will you pull something out for dinner? I'll cook but I don't know what to make." Nick asked me while in the shower.

"Yeah," I respond.

I washed my paws then went over to the cupboards and pulled out some white rice, and some salmon from the fridge. The idea of eating meat used to make me nauseous, since I've been together with Nick I've become more accustom to eating a little meat. It's usually in small amounts but I've started to get used to the taste. I turned on the oven to 350 to get it preheated then grabbed a cutting board and I started to fillet the salmon. After I cut the salmon up, I grabbed a pan out of the cupboard and started to get some water heated up then I grabbed a glass baking pan and put down a bed of rice inside of it. I then went to work on seasoning the fish using a few spices and a bit of lemon juice.

Once the water finally started to come to a boil, I poured it into the glass pan. Carefully as to not burn my paws, I put the salmon on top of the rice bed and stuck a lid on the dish, before finally putting into the preheated oven.

I heard the water stop and then shortly after I saw a refreshed Nick leave the bathroom.

"I would've cooked carrot cakes. You don't have to make dinner all the time."

He told me.

"I know but I figured that I could be waiting all night if I let you do the cooking, it'll be ready in a half an hour or so. It's fish and rice if you're wondering." I told him.

He nodded and went to the couch. I followed and sat on his lap, my ears all up on his face. He moved my ears so that his head was between them and turned on the television. There was a rerun of Lodge M.D. where a Beaver is one of the best doctors, is a genius but has a drug addiction and has really questionable actions. We watched that until I could smell dinner being almost done.

"Let's go set up the table." I told him.

At that we got up to set the table, I grabbed the plates and he grabbed the utensils. the table. I grabbed the plates and salt grinder, he grabbed the utensils and wine glasses. After the table was set, I checked on the food and sure enough, the mouthwatering goodness was done. So I took it out of the oven and I could only imagine what face Nick was making. I pictured his mouth watering and his eyes looking at the fish with an insatiable hunger. But I wasn't even done with it yet, so I sat it down on the stove and I grabbed a plate for the fish and a bowl for a sauce I plan on putting on the fish.

"Hey, what's the extra bowl for?" Nick had asked me.

"You'll see. I promise that it is going to be something you're going to love." I respond as I put the fish on the plate.

I pulled out some more lemon juice and some sour cream. I mixed a small amount of the two together to make a sauce and then pour it over the fish.

"Oh, a zest to it?" He marveled. "I'm impressed, I know that you're still getting used to meat but, even I didn't think of doing that."

"Well, I thought I would try something new." I revealed.

I started to dish everything out and started to make small dinner conversation. But ultimately it was the same as any other dinner. "How was work? Did you have any problems?" and of course my favorite part, story time, right at the end of dinner.

"So last night while I had to stay over Jaklynn Jon was watching some videos and was intensely watching the screen with excitement. So I walk over and there to see what the video was." Nick laughed out. "It was a video zoomed in on the Tiger dancers of Gazelle. Their lower areas in specifics."

I laughed a little, then started to put away dinner and get the area cleaned up. After putting the leftovers in the fridge and wiping off the table, I waited for Nick to finish up the dishes.

Once he loaded the dishwasher and got it running, I decided to go to the guest room that I had turned into a weight room. I had collected multiple exercise machines over the few years of being on the police force. My favorite was the treadmill, I had always valued my ability to run for long periods of time, and I found that I could train myself to run faster longer.

Nick had always preferred the bench press it worked as a multi-purpose machine for him. Not only would he bench press the weights but he would also put on a lot of weight and just hold it up for long periods of time.

As I walk up to the treadmill I look at its design, it has a grey base with a black tread, the handles are a slightly darker grey that can adjust to the correct size of the animal, it was a touchscreen that also served as a mini-television so you could run a course with a video of the actual course. My favorite feature was the adjustable incline, I would always set it to random and to change every fifteen seconds. It would make every run more exciting than the last.

As I step on the treadmill, it registers my weight and I start to set up the program. I set the television up so that it makes a virtual trail going through different biomes. It also gives me insight on what kind of incline is coming next. I start running and at first, it's not very fast, just a warm-up for the real fun, then it starts getting faster till I'm at a dead run and then it kept me at that pace. After a little while, I see Nick walk in and he just smiles as he watches me.

"Something I can do for you?" I teased. "I'm sure such a fine a fox as yourself would have a reason for everything."

"Oh don't mind me. I'm just here on a stakeout." He simpered.

"Oh, yeah? What might your target be?" I inquired.

"Well you see, there is this rabbit. She is our most dangerous asset. I'm making sure that we still have people fit enough to chase after her in case we have to pursue." He reported.

"Well, I'm sure you can tell them that their rabbit is pregnant and will have to leave them soon." I proclaimed.

"Alright, fluff I suppose I could relay that to the higher ups." He laughed as he walked out.

I finished my run and then I looked at the time. It was ten pm so I decided that it was time for bed.

"Nick!" I call out. "I'm going to bed after a quick shower."

"Alright. Let me know before you hit the hay!" He called back.

With that, I went into the bedroom grabbed my sleepwear and then went to take my shower.

***Authors Note: Please check the reviews section for my post there. I'm really glad a lot of you people have faith in my story. Everyone who's favorited my story honestly has more faith in it than I do. I honestly started it so I would stop thinking about it. Six chapters published and seven more yet to be published and I can honestly say, I continue writing (or typing rather) for the people who saw a chapter or two and liked it. You people (Even the ones who just joined this ride) give me the motivation that keeps me going, Honestly, I look at how fast the story is growing and I can't believe it. The wonderful feedback, the helpful criticism. I can't ever thank you all enough.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Nick**

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde, you have almost everything you have ever dreamed of. All the rest is coming soon. Why are you beating yourself up over a stupid position at work?" Nick ridiculed himself.

"Vvvvvvt Vvvvvvt Vvvvvvt" His phone vibrated.

He picked it up and answered "This is Wilde."

"Wilde it's Bogo. You are to be at the downtown parking garage by ten-hundred hours tomorrow morning." He commanded. "Oh, and let officer Hopps know to stay home tomorrow, I know you're going to need it."

"Yes, sir. With all due respect, what is waiting for me there?" I asked.

"With all due respect, you'll know when you get here." Bogo said coldly and then hung up.

"Hey who was that?" Judy had asked.

"Carrots, I'm going to get you a bell. You scared ten years out of me." I said getting my heart rate down. "Anyway, I'm supposed to go meet Bogo somewhere tomorrow and he wouldn't tell me why. Oh and he also told me to tell you that you have the day off tomorrow."

"Oh, I wonder what it could be about." She said as she dried her fur the rest of the way. "But, it'll have to wait because this bunny is going to bed."

"Okay fluff butt. I'll be a while yet, going to get some physical exercise before bed." I lied. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Slick, have fun." She said.

With that, she walked away and then came strolling back. She came straight to me and gave me a large kiss. After that, she started walking away again while humming. But it was then that I realized why she did that. She didn't just want a good night kiss, but she knew that she could get a smile out of me by doing that. I loved that bunny and that's why I'm sure that I want to marry her.

I looked at my phone. Ten thirty-eight, she should still be up by now. My mother was always one for the night, so I decided I was going to call her. Before I could do that my phone started to ring.

"Wilde." I report.

"Now, now Nicholas is that any way to greet your mother." A voice he knew all too well, had said.

"Mom. You have incredible timing, I was just abo-" I said.

"About to call me. I know, a mother always knows Nicholas. How's Judy?" She cut in

"I swear you have cameras in the apartment and access to my thoughts. But in any case mom, I wanted to ask you what you thought of Judy?" I had blurted out.

"Well dear, your relationship is a bit unusual. She is a very kind individual who can carry her own when you're not around. I think she keeps you clean and your paws off the streets. So in all, she's a good animal. Getting to the point, I like her." She answered.

"Well, I guess that's good. So going out on a limb, I have your blessing to get married?" I speculated.

"Nicholas, I'm enthralled by the idea. I would love to have Judy as my daughter in law." She revealed.

"That's good, well it's not a for sure thing. I still have to get a hold of her parents." I said.

"Nicky, I am so proud of you. You are the man that I've always wanted you to be." She said.

"Mom I couldn't have done this without you. Ever since I was a kit you have always gave me the support I needed. I love you but I have to get to bed." I explained. "Good night."

"Good night my son. Sleep well." she said.

I ended the call and then I started towards the bedroom. I got to the door and framed on the wall right next to the door was a picture that I knew all too well.

It was graduation for the police academy and after Judy gave her speech. She came over and snapped a picture with me. Shortly after that we sat down and talked an hour trading stories.

I opened the door to find Judy sleeping, she was laying on her back and was snoring a little. I quietly entered, as to not wake her. I took off my uniform and then changed into my pajama pants. As I got underneath the blankets I felt the bed shaking a little. I glanced over and noticed that Judy was shivering. I snuggled up to her, putting my arms around her and wrapping my tail around her. I felt her grab my tail and start to cuddle it. I just smiled and closed my eyes.

I opened them again, but something was strange. Judy wasn't there and the clock read 11:00 am. I looked around and the room was empty. All of Judy's things had disappeared. All except the bed and bedding.

I got up and headed towards the living room. I couldn't believe the horror that I saw on the way, everything was gone. There was a note on the door.

"Nick I hate you. I never loved you. I packed up everything while you were sleeping. I'm going to get an abortion and maybe then Bogo will give me the promotion that I deserve. As his best officer, I'm sure I can get that job and con him into firing you. I would never love a stupid fox like you. I just used you to step up in the world. I used you to save my job and then used you to secure my job and my place as the best. At least Jack treats me like a queen. You just work, work and work. I've grown bored of you Nick, so this is goodbye. P.S. If I catch you on the streets conning people, I'll arrest you for anything and everything."

All I could do is cry. I went back towards the bedroom and outside the door was one thing that she missed. The framed picture of us at my police graduation. I picked it up and walked into the bedroom. I then proceed to cry some more and in the thick of it all, I throw it as hard as I could towards a wall. Which caused me to sob uncontrollably.

After getting a hold of myself I put on my uniform and started walking to work. On my way there I saw a couple holding hands and kissing. Then a little further up, as if just to spite me was a pregnant rabbit that looked a little like Judy. But she was tending to her kids, like a mother would. I could feel a pain in my chest start to come on.

I was starting to break. The world was crashing and everything reminded me of her, of how we used to be. I was all alone again. No home and soon to be no job. But worst of all, no Judy.

As I got half way to work, a car whizzed past me and it looked exactly like Judy's car.

"It's just the world trying to crush you, Nick. Don't let it push you around. When the world pushes, Nick Wilde pushes right back." I say out loud, just to prevent myself from crying.

With a loud noise of metal smashing and glass shattering, to my own horror, I watched the car get slammed and sent right into an oncoming car whom couldn't break fast enough.

I make a dead sprint for the scene, as an officer of the law, I have a duty to keep order and uphold the law. But when I got there I couldn't believe my eyes. After the airbags deflated I had to fight back the tears, there she was in the flesh, Judy Laverne Hopps.

I made sure that the second driver to hit her was okay, then I pulled her out of the car. Her ears had started dripping blood as they dropped down. She was unconscious yet, had a broken arm and possibly a few broken ribs. I laid her body down on the ground and then stood up. I couldn't hold back, the dam broke and the tears had started to fall. I didn't care who was watching, I cried without ever tearing my eyes off Judy.

Suddenly she opened her eyes, sat up and saw me crying like a baby. I started to fight the tears back again and regained control of myself. But just as I was getting control of myself, Judy reached behind her pulled out a handgun and then fired two shots into my chest. I looked down to register what just happened, I looked back up and I saw Judy giving me a grin that screamed one thing. "You fell for it and you can't do a thing about it."

My strength was fading fast and I dropped to my knees, but as soon as I did Judy walked up, grabbed my shoulder and started to shake me gently.

"Nick. Nick, hey Nicky." She whispered with a smile.

As she started to repeat herself all I did was look up and scream, at which, I shot up in my bed as I let out another scream.

"Nick, sweetheart. It was just a dream, come on, you have to be someplace to be later today." Judy reassured.

I looked down at my bare chest expecting to see bullet holes, but thankfully I didn't see any. I looked at Judy, she still had her paw on my shoulder, so I put mine on top of hers.

"If you ever want to leave me, please tell me before you do. I'll even pack your things for you if you want, but please don't just up and leave while I sleep." I pleaded.

"Nick I would never. I left you once before, right after the "Night Howler" case. I am never going to make that mistake ever again!" She vowed.

I took my paw off her's and started to control my heartbeat. After a while started to gain control of my breathing. I looked over at Judy and I remember how she looked in my dream, I couldn't forget that face. But this time, when I looked, her smile was of concern, she genuinely cared.

"You don't have coffee made, do you? I could really go for a cup right now." I asked.

"Yeah, I'll get you a cup. Just relax it'll be okay." she reassured.

As she went to get a cup of coffee, I watched as she walked away, but she returned with a cup of coffee. I could see the steam rising from the cup, it also helped that the room was cold.

"What was the dream about?" She asks as she hands me the cup of coffee.

"Well, for one, you had absolutely destroyed my world. You left me, packed all your things and to top it all off, you pulled the trigger on the gun that ended my life. What killed me the most though wasn't the gun, you went and scheduled an abortion." I described.

With a look of horror and shock, all she could do was blink her eyes. After a while of shocked silence, she had moved next to me and thrown her arms around my neck, giving me a large and tight hug.

"Carrots, Carrots I can't breathe." I gasped.

"Oh you dumb fox, I would never do anything like that." She cried as she loosened her arms.

"You bunnies, always so emotional. Even more so when you're pregnant." I teased.

She gave a small laugh and punched my arm. I stared into her deep amethyst purple eyes, getting lost in them all over again. But as fate would have it, my watch had started to go off telling me that it was time to get going on my tail.

I walked into the bathroom and looked down. My chest fur was getting a little long and looking unkempt. So I grabbed my trimming scissors and I went to work. After about 10 minutes, I was done with my chest. I looked down at my tail and went to the tub.

Once there, I turned on the water, it was the perfect temperature. The water was steamy and a little on the hot side. I stuck my tail under the water, getting it soaked and ready for special care. I grabbed the bottle of fur soap and got a big glob of it in my paw and started to wash my tail fur. I thoroughly scrubbed my tail using my claws to get all the way to the roots. After that, I washed it all off and got my tail soaking wet and dripping with water.

I then proceeded to grab my fur gloss and started to coat my fur with it evenly. I had to let it sit on there, so I turned off the water and started to think about what Bogo might have in store for me.

"Could it be a drill? Or would it be a written test to see how we handle the paperwork? The possibilities could be endless." I thought.

After a while of thoughts. I decided that the gloss had sat long enough and rinsed my tail off again. My tail gave a small and nice little shine, I loved it when it did that. I finally finished it up with some conditioner, It was only to make the fur softer, but a silky tail goes a long way.


	8. Chapter 8: Mess up Fix up

Chapter 8

Judy

Earlier...

It was 4:30 am. Nick was still fast asleep and there was things to do today. I had to get some cleaning done and Nick has a special assignment. This was the perfect chance to do it.

"Let's see what's on the agenda. Bathroom, bedroom, livingroom, kitchen and dining room. Well shouldn't take too long, I might be able to get most of it done by the time Nick needs to be awake." I said quietly.

I grabbed a bottle of all purpose cleaner, a few rags and I was ready to go. I decided to hit the bathroom first, since that was where Nick was most likely to go once he woke up. After that I decided that I would take a step in the life of Nicholas Wilde and clean things in the order he would be in.

I walked into the bathroom and I looked around. The sink had some fur in it, and the tub looked like it had started becoming a nesting ground for birds. So I grabbed the trash and started to get all the fur off the sink and tub. Seeing the mixture of gray and red makes me wonder about what our children are going to look like. We are having three kits so i'm sure that they will vary in color and looks.

"Will the ears be more rabbit or more fox? Will they have Nick's night vision, and my hearing, or an individual of either?" I wondered. "Will they like meat like him, or will they be like me and have to get used to it?"

After getting the fur out of the sink and tub, I pulled out the cleaner and started to get to work. There was a few spots on the tub that I had to really scrub to get them off, but after a while I got them all off. The sink wasn't as bad, had a few areas that needed a little more attention than others but with a little time it came right off.

The next area I had to complete was the toilet. I felt nauseous just thinking about how dirty that toilet was, but it had to be done. I shut the water off and drained the toilet. It looked clean but I knew better. I grabbed a new rag and I got to work. With a good thorough scrub I had that toilet all but sparkling and singing.

With the hard work done all that was left was to sweep and mop. Within minutes of starting to sweep the small bathroom, all that was left was to mop.

It was easy. I had the mop done and was off to the other areas. I quietly picked up the bedroom, skipping the vacuuming so that I wouldn't wake up Nick. After that I made short work of the living room, it's really easy when we work a lot. Then came the kitchen, other than the dishes that went quick. Lastly came the dining room, the easiest out of all of them. We only eat in there so just a sweep and mop and I was all set.

I took a look at the time, it was time for nick to get up. I knew he would want some coffee, so I went to the kitchen and got the coffee pot started I went over and I saw Nick laying there. Something was obviously wrong, he was sweating profusely and twitching a little. I quickly grabbed his shoulder and started to give him a gentle shake.

"Nick. Nick, hey Nicky." I whispered loudly.

Suddenly he woke up with a jet upwards that was accompanied with a scream. I jumped a little but I don't think that he noticed. He looked down at his chest and I got a little distracted as he looked incredibly hot with his chest fur running wild and for once not being trimmed.

My paw was still on his shoulder when I felt him put his paw on mine. I looked at his facial expression and all I could see was fear and sadness.

"If you ever want to leave me, please tell me before you do. I'll even pack your things for you if you want, but please don't just up and leave while I sleep." He pleaded to me.

"Nick, I would never. I left you once before, right after the "Night Howler" case. I am never going to make that mistake ever again!" I vowed to him.

Nick took his paw off of mine and then he just started to gaze at me. Like he was finding peace in my image. Then he said something, I didn't quite hear what but I did hear the word "coffee".

"Yeah, I'll get you a cup. Just relax it'll be okay." I told him, as I went to the kitchen and whipped up a cup of coffee for Nick.

I came back with a cup of coffee, I could see the steam rising from the coffee, I also felt a little cold as if the air was left on last night.

"What was the dream about?" I asked as I handed him the cup of coffee.

"Well, for one, you had absolutely destroyed my world. You left me, packed all your things and to top it all off, you pulled the trigger to the gun that ended my life. What killed me the most though wasn't the gun, you went and scheduled an abortion." He described.

I couldn't believe my ears, this absolute monstrosity of a dream. The thought of what it was like put me into shock. I didn't know what to think, I just stood there. Next I knew I threw my arms Nick and I hugged him as tightly as I could. To the point I started choking him a little, which Nick had kindly had noted to me.

"Oh you dumb fox, I would never do anything like that." I cried out as I loosened my arms.

"You bunnies, always so emotional. Even more so when you're pregnant." He teased.

I laughed a little and then socked his arm. Nick gazed into my eyes, I could tell because I could see the content and the emotional relief on his face. But as fate would have it, his watch had started to go off telling us that it was time for him to get going on his tail.

I watched him walk to the bathroom and then after a short while I heard the water start running.

While he did this I started cooking some breakfast. We had some sausage and cereal. An odd combination but one that Nick and I ate often. Of course I would eat more cereal than sausage and Nick would be the opposite but we still enjoyed it nonetheless. I waited to completely finish it until Nick was out of the shower and still drying off the last of his fur. We sat down and started eating. Breakfast was silent today, I could see Nick was still a little bothered by his dream so I just left him to his thoughts.

Breakfast didn't last long, and then eventually Nick had started to watch the clock. It would be time for him to go soon. Eventually it was time for him to leave.

I watched him change into his uniform and then I got a slight chuckle as he searched and searched for the keys to the car. As they were of course hanging on the key rack.

"Are you looking for the thing that's hanging up where they're supposed to be?" I giggled out.

Nick stopped dead in his tracks and then dropped his head. He looked up and sure enough the one place he didn't look. He grabbed the keys and then gave me a kiss goodbye.

I always felt so satisfied after his kiss. I could feel his fangs, just ever so slightly. But it was so intoxicating, I absolutely loved it. "God my hormones getting out of control." I think to myself.


	9. Chapters 9

**Chapter 9-A.1**

 **Nick**

That rabbit is always laughing at me in one-way shape or form. I am now running late by a little.

I usually like to arrive early so in case I need to talk to someone I can, or I can just get a head start on my work for that day. Lately, it's been a whole lot of paperwork, which isn't too bad, Lt. Manderson and I usually have a competition on how much paperwork we can get done. He usually beats me by a good paw or two, but I manage to keep up the best I can

I started up the car and then headed off towards the parking garage. It wasn't that far away. I just had to listen to some the radio and before I knew it I was there.

To my surprise, I was actually the first one there. Not even Chief Bogo was there.

Suddenly there was a loud screech and another car had pulled up. Then John Stripinger stepped out.

I followed suit and called out to him. "John! I thought I was at the wrong garage."

"I was hoping that you were." He answers annoyed.

"Hello to you too, asshole.." I grumbled.

Then, another car had pulled up smoothly behind mine. Then a powerful Evelyn Hunters stepped out.

"C'mon Hunters, go home you little girl." John called out.

"Keep talking John, I'm going to kick your furry little tail in whatever exercise we're doing, that much more." She called back.

"You want to go you little bitch?" He provoked.

"Now, now John-" I started.

"SHUT YOUR SNOUT YOU USELESS GARBAGE!" He interrupted.

Without warning, Chief Bogo walked out of the garage holding guns and cards. He tossed each one of us a rifle and distributed out cards.

"You will each get your chance at each other's throats. Now Hunters, Wilde you are attacking. Stripes, you have the task of going all the way up to the top and working your way down. It's two stories so get going." Bogo ordered.

The determined tiger had started to run up to the top.

"Now, you two. You need to work together and bring down Stripinger, the bullets are paint so don't worry about killing him. There is also a kevlar vest up there, so do not hold back. Hunt him down and don't let him escape." Bogo had advised.

He started to walk away and entered a shelter.

"BEGIN NOW" is all that we heard around us.

"Quick you take point and slow him down, he is cocky so he won't come down guns blazing but he will shoot if necessary. Stand in the open and threaten to shoot. Back up slowly like you're scared and then all you have to do is keep backing up until I got a shot." She ordered me.

I threw on my vest that I found near the entrance and then I pointed my gun where John should be coming out of. Then I saw him. John was being cautious but once he saw me he laughed and started walking towards me, glancing around for Evelyn. I kept backing up and then I aimed my gun at him and he stopped.

"You going to shoot, little fox? If so you better make it count." He snarled.

I closed my eyes aimed near him and intentionally missed giving him a warning shot. He laughed and then lunged. I freaked out and ran. All I could think of was the Manchas moment where Judy and I had to run for our lives.

It was no use John was catching up. Next I knew, I was being picked up and looking him dead in the face. Then I was dropped as Evelyn had tackled John and they started to grapple on the ground. John suddenly gained the upper hand and started to choke Evelyn. I picked up my rifle and I read the moment. If I didn't act now Evelyn could really get hurt. I aimed at John but couldn't pull the trigger, Evelyn was too close.

My paws were too shaky. But then I heard a rabbit's voice as I felt a paw on my shoulder. "It's okay. Trust yourself." Judy whispered.

I steadied my gun and pulled the trigger. "BANG!"

I had nailed John square in the Jaw which knocked him out cold.

"ENOUGH!" Bogo boomed.

I looked back to thank Judy for her words but she wasn't there. No one had even touched me.

"Wilde you are going to start at the top this time." Bogo ordered. He then suddenly pulled me in closer and whispered in my ear. "I left you a gift up there, Stripes chose not to use his set, so you get more than originally planned."

I started to walk up to the top and when I got there, I saw six smoke grenades. Then Bogo boomed the start of the mock battle. I picked up three grenades and started to fill up my grenade slots on my vest. After grabbing all grenades I started to walk towards the first level. But then I realized that it was a trap.

I immediately threw two of them into the danger zone. I heard gunshots indicating that she was waiting. I took my rifle and then aimed carefully as I shot them making them use all of their smoke all at once. I used the cover of the cloud to get into cover.

"Come on out Wilde!" She yelled. "Let's not delay the inevitable."

"Well let's make this interesting then. C'mon Huntress, about hand to hand." I answered.

"With pleasure. As long as you do the same for me!" She called back.

With a sudden burst of speed, I quickly got out of cover and then hit the floor as a bullet went right above my head. With a laugh, Evelyn had then threw down her gun as she started walking towards me. I followed suit and started walking to her.

As she got closer I decided to start getting my breaths larger and holding more air. She noticed me doing this and started to panic a little. I could tell that she had no clue on what was going to happen. As I got a little out of arm's length, I suddenly took a deep breath and then charged with the intent of using a take down.

 **Chapter 9-B.1**

 **Evelyn Hunters**

That idiot, he doesn't realize quite how experienced I am. He charged me after making me panic a little. It would've worked on a normal criminal but I'm not normal. I am the best.

I quickly countered the takedown and then did a takedown myself. I easily got him to the ground. But that was my first mistake, he quickly turned the tables and put me in a chokehold using his legs and his tail as reinforcement.

I punched him in the ribs and got into striking range to see just how skilled he was in melee combat. He swung but missed by a mile. He wasn't a striker, he was a submissioner. I kept hitting him in the ribs until he let go of his hold. I then went into a ground and pound stance and then I heard a booming voice yell that the exercise was over.

 **Chapter 9-C**

 **Chief Bogo**

I don't understand. Why would Wilde agree to Ms. Hunter's request, it's the oldest trap in the book. He's planning something, but I just can't see what it is. In terms of hand to hand, Ms. Hunters is the best, although Wilde would be the only one who could go blow-for-blow with her.

He did recognize the trap. "So then what's he doing?" I wondered. "Wait, I see what's going on, he's making her panic." "Wilde you cunning little- IDIOT!" I Yell to aloud.

What is he doing going for the submission? Why isn't he playing his strong suit? Then it hit me. It's all a fake. I had thought that this part of the exercise would be a bullet storm, so I hunkered into my setup office and watched through the cameras.

Ms. Hunters was getting the upper hand so I ended it before it got any worse for Wilde.

 **Chapter 9-B.2**

 **Evelyn Hunters**

This was going to be the easiest exercise that I've ever done. All I have to do is dodge the first bullets that he fires as revenge shots. I started walking to the second story and as I got to the ramp I heard that idiot call my name.

"Ms. Hunters! That was a really good fight, I thought I had you with my signature hold but you got out easier than opening a door." He laughed out as he stretched out his hand. "I have to shake your paw."

I gave him a good, firm and strong paw shake and then started to go back up the ramp.

I got up there and I waited for Bogo to announce that I may start. Once he did I just walked until I got on the ramp and almost on the first floor. At that point, I started to become more cautious, but to my surprise, he was standing there.

"Let's go, Wilde, take your revenge shots." I taunted.

"Alright, whatever you say, huntress." He shot back.

He started to do his weird breathing again, he wouldn't fool me twice. I just kept calm and watched as he foolishly charged me from a greater distance. He picked up his gun and took his revenge shot. But he missed, or so I thought.

He wasn't aiming for me, he was aiming at the smoke grenade next to me. Once I realized this it was already too late, I was coughing and sputtering. I took a deep, smoke-filled breath and turned to see Wilde.

He was almost in reach but then he armed the grenades that were still on him, making him a human smoke bomb. I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe, I had to end this quickly. I could determine the position of Nick because he left a sound of metal hitting the concrete as he ran around me. But suddenly it stopped but the smoke just wouldn't clear. If I stepped out of the smoke he would hit me with another choke hold and since I don't have enough air to escape, I have to wait it out. Suddenly, I heard footsteps, I couldn't tell where they were coming from at first but then I deduced they were behind me. I figured this out as he tackled me from behind and put me in the same spot that I had just put him into, during his escape attempt.

It was then I realized, he wasn't a submissioner, he was a striker, that sly fox played me like a game. The chokehold he got me in, was the only one that he can do.

"ENOUGH!" Boomed Bogo. "I've seen enough, everyone go home. And how in the hell long are you going to pretend to be knocked out Stripenger?"

He then got up while grumbling about his jaw and started to walk out.

 **Chapter 9-A.2**

 **Nick**

As Stripenger was walking out, I was starting to make my way over to Evelyn. When I got there, we didn't say anything. We just shook paws with no hard feelings. To be honest I didn't want to be on bad terms either.

Afterwards, I went over to Chief Bogo and he congratulated me and then he sent me home saying that he will provide the results tomorrow.

I went back to the car and sat down. Bad move, everything hit me like a truck. I was so sore, tired and could feel all the smoke that I had inhaled.

I grabbed my phone and called Judy.

"Hello." Judy had answered. "How did the special assignment go?"

"Not too bad, I think that I surprised Bogo on my quick thinking," I responded. "Just like the Nighthowler case, when I thought of the traffic cams."

"Well don't get too ahead of yourself, or need I remind you of all the times you foolishly headed off into the field too eagerly." She sassed.

"Yeah? Well, maybe I was doing that to see if you were paying attention." I jested.

"You're an idiot." She laughed.

"You know you love me." I smile

"Do I know that? Yes, yes I do. But I do need to tell you abou- Damn that hurt" She groaned. "Its your children that do this to me."

"Oh no, they're your children. They're only mine when good." I responded. "I'm going to be a little late back home, I really took a number out here."

"Cheesy-crackers Nicky, you don't hold back at all, do you?" She shot back.

I just laughed and coughed a little in response.

"Well, I won't keep you any longer. You should get home. I love you, Nicholas." She softly spoke.

"I love you too, cottontail." I whispered softly.

With that, she hung up the phone and I put my phone in the cup holder. I proceeded to start the car and head back home.

***Authors Note: Sorry people, I started downloading Libre last night but it didnt finish downloading until until early morning. I tried to whip out the chapter before I left for school but ran out of time. But, I usually give aout a chapter once every few days so I hope this makes up for the weird stuff that happened on chapter eight. I dont know what the hell I did but I fixed it in the end so I guess thats all that matters. I love all of you my awesome fans, unless you're my ex... She can burn in hell. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Judy**

Now that I know that Nick is coming home I should probably do something about supper. But the question is, "what should I make for dinner?" I think that I'll just order something for delivery.

I went and grabbed my phone and searched for places that would deliver. A lot of places came up but one thing stood out from the rest, "Chang's Delivery Service."

Apparently it's a privately owned restaurant that only have many food choices in many styles.

"I'll give them a call." I thought to myself.

I used the auto dial to call the store and after a few rings, _The_ Chang Longhorn answered the phone.

"Hello, thanks for calling the Chang's food services. How may I be of assistance to your hunger-quenching desires." He happily said.

"Well can I get the whole left side of the menu?" I said back playfully.

"Well ma'am that will be quite the bill, are you sure I can't get you to buy one of everything for twenty-five percent off?" He chuckled back.

"Hmmm, that's a tough call. How about this; can I get a large order of fried noodles, a large order of fried rice, a medium set of grilled carrots and finally your largest set of fried grilled salmon tenders." I rambled off.

"Okay, well I have; fried rice and noodles large size, a 10 piece fried grilled salmon, and to finish it off we have the 6 piece grilled carrots. Would you like any drinks with that at no extra charge?" He offered.

"Umm, can I get a Rainforest Dew and a Vet Pepper?" I asked.

"Sure thing. Your grand total comes to be $19.32. I of course gave you the best discount of five percent off, for being a part of the police force. Where shall I have my people deliver it to Judy?" He asked.

I gave him Nick and I's address, thanked him for the discount and drinks and hung up. I turned around and gave a small scream, as a certain fox was standing right behind me.

"You say I need a bell? Well you should have one too!" I vented as I smacked his arm.

"Well, hello to you too." He grinned.

I pulled him in for a quick kiss and hug. "Dinners on the way and you never did tell me what the assignment was." I stated.

"Well Chief Buffalo Butt got a kick out of watching us go against each other as we had to use fake bullets and tactics to outsmart the others. I took out Stripenger early on who then played dead for a while as he watched me and the huntress go at it. Who I took a longer route to defeat. Bogo gave Stripenger and I smoke grenades, he didn't use his so I took them and used them to defeat Evelyn after she got a match on me." He proudly stated back.

I couldn't say anything I had just stood there in silence. He was proving to Bogo that he could handle the job and that he was the one to give it to.

` I looked at the time, it was about six, so we went to watch the news in case Bogo had made his decision about the new job. We got the TV on and after a couple minutes the news came on.

"Welcome back to the Zootopian where our leading story of the hunt for the new police position continues. Police Chief Bogo has released after a private training session that he has finally made a choice. We had interviewed Evelyn Hunters on what her thoughts were." The reporter said as it cut to footage.

"I personally think that Bogo knows his candidates well, he has always had a peculiar way of doing things and whatever he saw today finally pushed him to make a decision. I think no matter who gets the position it will benefit the force quite considerably, I was actually hoping that officer Longhorn would stay and claim the job but he dropped out for admirable reasons, I would expect a strict hand falling if officer Stripenger claims the spot. If officer Wilde or I gets it? Well you can expect some crazy stuff to happen." She reported.

"Chief Bogo plans to announce tomorrow, his new second in command. Reporters tried to get an interview with Officer Wilde but he could not be reached, just like Officer Stripeng-" They said as they were cut off by the TV being turned off.

"They didn't even try to get my statement." He said. "I would've told them my side of being the "Underdog" in this race."

"Just relax dear it's all regulated anyway, they would have edited you to seem scared or weak." I said cautiously. "Cheer up dinner will be here soon."

"Well, how soon we talking?" He asked.

"Well I got off the phone as you scared the crap out of me. So twenty minutes or so." I confirmed.

"Well then, we got time to do the thing? You know what I'm talking about right?" He said seductively.

"Hmm well I think I know what you're getting at. Yeah, we should have enough time for a little bit of playing around." I said back just as seductively.

"Sweet, thanks, babe. I'll get the Pawstation setup." He said excitedly.

I laughed at how excited he got over a simple game and walked over to him setting up the console. "What game will it be this time?"

"Oh, you already know, "Paws of Fiery Fury"." He said excitedly.

That game is one of Nick's favorites because he has a friend named Dave, who had actually developed the game characters, and he made a character using an appearance similar to Nicks and named him Master Wildpaws. When asked in public Nick says it's coincidental and nothing more, but we know the real story.

"Ready to get your silky little tail handed to you on a golden platter?" I taunted.

"I've been practicing so I don't think you'll beat me this time, Fluff-Butt." He bragged.

What Nick doesn't know is that I was one of the beta testers since the first game, and this is the fourth installment in the "Paws of Fury" series. I just never had the heart to tell him about it.

Like Nick I also had a character made for me, I signed up for the first game's beta test and then kept in touch with a developer who went by the screen name of "Ron_of_the_Dust". He came to me for help saying that he needed a side character for the second game. So I gave him my idea for a rabbit character, some possible special moves and I even generated a small backstory for the character, but they ultimately changed that in the end and tweaked the moves so that they fit for a side character instead of a main character.

They did however use some of the special moves in the third installment where they made the background character "Jester the Bear" betray the group and resurrect the villain in a stronger form.

"Shall we cut to the chase and bring out the main event?" I tempted to Nick.

"Bring it on I'll show you that the fox can still hunt little rabbits." He retorted.

We both picked our characters, Nick picked his character and I picked my rabbit character. His character was pretty balanced and decently powerful, whereas mine was moderately weak but had one advantage I knew full well how to use "Speed". It was the fastest base character in the game. The main character could be built to be the strongest, fastest or the biggest tank. All depending on how you had set their stats. But I knew how to sacrifice very little speed for a lot of strength, or what seemed like a lot.

FIGHT!

We started fighting and I let Nick get a little lead as I got the controls down once again. Once I was fluent in the game again, I didn't hold back and I rocketed at Nick's character with lightning speed. I began to use guerilla tactics and long combos to make sure Nick got as little offensive ability as possible. Of course he was able to block and counter but it was nearly a complete shut out.

ROUND 2!

I made my character leap at Nicks as his character got a set of bicycle kicks to the face. Wildpaws getting up as I went to use a throw, but as I usually do this a lot, he countered and got a huge combo. That of course took a large portion of my health. After a quick recovery I lunged at Nick again but faked and double jumped back. Which caused him to do a quick round house kick, missing completely. I used this opportunity to input a code into the controller to use my special move. Nick realized too late what I did and tried to stop me as a paw went into Master Wildpaws gut causing the special move to continue and put Nick on the verge of death. I quickly finished him off causing the game to be over.

"Damn it carrot cakes, I thought I could get you this time. I swore you were going for the bicycle kicks but you faked me." He said defeatedly.

"Nick I'll let you in on something. Do you know why I chose the rabbit as my main character choice?" I asked.

"Well because you're, you know, a rabbit." He said.

"Well as fate would have it, it's about as special to me as Master Wildpaws is to you." I stated.

"Carrots come on, I know you're fast, but you're not _that_ fast." He said mockingly.

"Nick I had helped with the making of that character. I had given a designer the rough draft of the character. I based it on speed and had guerilla tactics in mind when designing it." I told him.

Nick's jaw dropped as he realized just how in tune I was with the character and that being the basic designer of the character, I knew exactly how to use its strengths and avoid its weak spots.

"Don't worry, It's not your fault. I've had a lot of practice playing this game and using the character." I comforted.

He then smiled and looked me in the eyes, with his own showing signs of determination and pride and said, "One day, with enough matches and enough losses, I will surpass even you."

All I did was laugh at his little speech and then the doorbell rang.

"That must be dinner." Nick said ecstatically.

I went and grabbed my wallet out of my purse, grabbed a twenty and ten dollar bill and walked up to the door.

I opened the door and greeted the delivery animal, "Hello, brought the good stuff I hope?"

"Yes ma'am, I got it all right here. With a grand total of 1000 dollars." He joked.

"Well all I got is thirty, I hope that that's enough to cover at least part of it." I kidded back as I handed him the money. "And keep the change, you've earned it."

We exchanged goodbyes and then I closed the door. By the time I had the stuff to the dining room table, Nick had already set it up so that we could eat right away.

But there was one minor difference, he had set up unlit candles on the table. Which he usually only does when he's trying to get lucky. To which I responded by lighting the candles, agreeing to his proposition.

We got all settled in at the table with our respective food and we dug in. We had idle chit-chat and a few little reminiscent laughs but went through dinner being pretty uneventful.

"Well Carrots, that was spectacular. You'll have to teach me how to cook like that sometime." He snickered.

"It's really easy. Just use this magical device called a phone and it'll just make itself." I coached.

"Well after a good lesson as that I think I'm going to take a shower. Get all this dried sweat stench off of my fur." He stated.

"Okay, I took one while you were at work so take as long as you need." I told him.

***Authors Note: Sorry guys, im five hours away from home. I had to go to a bar just to use their Wifi to post this. If I didn't I would have had to wait 5 years per loading screen because I would have to use a mobile hotspot from my phone, usually i wouldnt have a problem with that, but I dont get good service out here. Also HOLY MOTHER OF ZOOTOPIA GUYS/GALS. Did you like chapter 9 or something? I cant ever thank you all enough, I say it in almost every chapter in my notes but thank you. Seriously in my opinion I'm not a good writer, I saw how popular my story became after I posted chapter 9 and I could've cried tears of joy!

Also dont judge me, I wrote this chapter while I had the urge to play the original mortal combat when you had to memorize fatalities and combos.


End file.
